


The Heroes of Paris

by Nakira Taisho (nakirataisho)



Series: What We Mean to Be [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, this work is actually on hiatus, until I finish my other WIPs, will update the tags when I get things posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakirataisho/pseuds/Nakira%20Taisho
Summary: When a magical terrorist starts attacking Paris, two teenagers are called to protect the city...
Series: What We Mean to Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671235





	The Heroes of Paris

A few notes before we get started on this! There are a lot, hence a full on 'chapter' and not small tidbits. I'll be posting tidbits as I feel the need to, but most of them will end up here. So let's go.

This is a series rewrite using my headcanons and some UA notes I came up with during the Great Hiatus. New outfits, character redesigns, new characters, and new dynamics will be a thing. My inbox on [Tumblr](https://sorcerymuses.tumblr.com/ask) is always open if you have questions! I'll try to keep this chapter updated to include all the tidbits and keep everything organized. To avoid 'spoilers', I'll be posting a similar list on each Part/Season of this project with the notes to be referenced in that part. It can also be noted that even if I don't describe the outfits, these characters have realistically changing wardrobes. I'll be posting some _basic outfits and appearance change references on Tumblr made with the Sims3._ I've also made some changes to [Marinette](https://sorcerymuses.tumblr.com/post/631727175275577344) and [Adrien's](https://sorcerymuses.tumblr.com/post/631738016460931072) house layout.

  1. Character Changes:
    1. [Gabriel Agreste](https://sorcerymuses.tumblr.com/post/632063440547151872)-
      1. Not a villain! I cannot stress this enough, Gabe is just a bad (not suited for parenting type) father. I bring this up before we start to avoid confusion.
      2. He has the Peafowl Miraculous and I've tweaked the powers of it a little.
    2. [Marinette Dupain-Cheng](https://sorcerymuses.tumblr.com/post/634812169855303680)-
      1. I envision her here with a similar look to some of the earlier renders and art. Her face is long, with a wide nose and strong jaw. Her eyes are naturally grey and on the narrow side. Her hair is black with brown undertones.
        1. As Ladybug, her hair changes to a midnight blue and her eyes are wider and blue. Ways to further hide her identity besides the mask.
      2. She speaks and reads the Min dialect of Chinese fluently, having been taught by her mother. From her father, she learned German and Italian. Through school, French and English.
      3. She has two names, her French name of Marinette, and the Chinese name that her mother's family calls her: Xiaolian
        1. Her two names are framed in legal paperwork as Marinette Xiaolian
      4. Chloé was not the only person that bullied her, though others focused on her heritage
      5. Chaotic Bisexual
    3. [Adrien Agreste](https://sorcerymuses.tumblr.com/post/634798894084227072)-
      1. Due to his parents insistence on combat training, he is very muscular despite remaining on the thinner side.
      2. Because of his upbringing, has knowledge of fashion, design and photography outside of modelling
      3. (see section on Emilie below) His last name is hyphenated as Jordan-Agreste to include his mother's last name, but most people treat it as if Jordan is his middle name, rather than part of his last name.
      4. His transformation as Renard Voleur gives him red roots that fade to platinum and the fox ears are real, instead of simply clip ins. Other changes to his appearance align with canon (mild tan and his eye features)
      5. Awkward/disaster Bisexual
    4. [Emilie Agreste](https://sorcerymuses.tumblr.com/post/634798657426866176)-
      1. Name Changed to Celeste Jordan!
      2. Was a superhero until Adrien was born, at which point she retired and returned her Miraculous to the Guardian
      3. Studied magic under Fu, with intentions to be his successor as Guardian.
      4. Was a photographer, using her career as a reasoning to travel in search of lost magical artifacts, including Miraculous
      5. Most importantly, is actually missing, not in some kind of magical coma in the basement
    5. Chloé Bourgeois-
      1. Has Dissociative Identity Disorder, developed by the trauma of her mother's departure with her 'better' twin and her father's subsequent neglect.
        1. There are four distinct personalities: Chloé, Coco/Queen B, Olivia, and CiCi. These emerge in different situations, and none remember or are aware of the actions of the others. All but CiCi have an intense dislike for Félix.
          1. Chloé is the main one, taking her parents' cruel and manipulating tactics to heart. She is aware of the actions of Coco and Olivia because of news footage, but has no active memory of the events.
          2. Coco/Queen B is the kind and helpful personality who takes over when Chloé grapples with urges to be nice. Coco begins 'taking over' when there are Akumas after Chloé receives the Bee Comb and as the only personality aware of her actions as Queen B, Chloé does not feel responsible for the heroine's deeds.
          3. Olivia emerges usually during press conferences and is the public face of the mayor's daughter. Her behaviour is poised and polite, less inclined to throw around her position.
          4. CiCi emerges in therapy sessions and only in therapy, her Doctor refers to CiCi as the one that 'holds the trauma' as this personality regresses to the mental state of a toddler and is barely verbal.
    6. [Annabelle Agreste](https://sorcerymuses.tumblr.com/post/634799132260859904)-
      1. Adrien's younger sister, five years old at the start of the series, with blond hair and her father's grey eyes.
      2. After Mr Pigeon, Marinette babysits her part time and she loves the idea of having Marinette as a sister
      3. Replaces Manon in all but Akumatization (Pupeteer still is Manon)
    7. [Bridgette Shuan Dupain](https://sorcerymuses.tumblr.com/post/634812465302126592)-
      1. Marinette's older sister, eighteen years old and studying abroad at a business school in Germany. She has similar features to Marinette, with brown eyes and brown hair.
      2. Like her sister, she has two names framed as a first and middle name, though the Chinese side of the family only calls her by Shuan.
      3. Is mentioned in Kung Food
    8. Félix Bourgeois-
      1. Chloé's twin brother who went with Audrey to New York, blonde with teal eyes
      2. His appearance is based around the Félix of the old PV
      3. He returns to Paris with Audrey for Fashion Week but is mentioned in M Pigeon by Adrien
  2. Miraculous Changes:
    1. General-
      1. Enhances all aspects of a user's abilities and senses, some scaled more along the corresponding animal (Night Vision and hyperenhancements on hearing for Cat)
      2. The timer depends on the age and skill set of a user, and begins after the powers are fully spent (utilizing a Lucky Charm Object, the defeat and cleansing of an Akuma, utilizing Cataclysm, etc.)
        1. A teenager with no magical training would have five minutes, a teenager with some magical training would have ten minutes, an adult with no training would have half an hour, an adult with sufficient training would have an hour.
          1. The timer is cut in half when the Miraculous is used against its nature or improperly (Namely using the ability to empower others to terrorize a city and try to kill a couple of teenagers)
    2. Creation- Ladybug
      1. Lucky Charm- creates an object vital to success that requires creative and quick thinking to make the most of
        1. Ladybug Cure- using a Lucky Charm object repairs damage that occurs due to magical interference
      2. Purification- use of the tool to purify a corrupted object
    3. Manipulation- Wood Fox
      1. Mirage- an illusion that lasts for five minutes or until dispelled by physical contact
      2. Mimic- copies the first power of another Miraculous at half the power (requires knowledge of other Miraculous Powers to be effective)
      3. Unweaving- unravels a Lucky Charm or Shell-ter
      4. Works well with the Butterfly and Bee
      5. Can overpower the Ladybug and Turtle
    4. Binding- Fire Bee
      1. Sting (Canon Venom)- paralyzes a target for five minutes
      2. Honeycomb- creates a barrier of sticky honeycomb that can capture an enemy, destroying and purifying a construct created by the Peafowl, and cancelling Cataclysm
        1. Honeybee Sparkler- dissolves the Honeycomb structure to repair damage done by Cataclysm and non-magical means within a specific range
      3. Works well with the Fox and Turtle
      4. Can overpower the Peafowl and Cat
    5. Empowerment- Water Butterfly
      1. Shòuquán/Akuma/Xiānnǚ- temporarily grants powers to another creature with emotions
        1. These powers are related to the emotional state of the being and what caused the state



**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](https://sorcerymuses.tumblr.com/ask) or [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/nakirataisho)


End file.
